


The Lives Lost....

by starrywolf101



Series: Angsty Fun Times! [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Crying, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Death, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insults, One Shot, References to Depression, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Short, Short One Shot, Singing, Suicide, Swearing, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: They weren’t planning on taking lives during Doomsday, only the nation.There weren’t any deaths needed to prove their point.Yet, two lives were lost anyways...OrTechno, Tommy, and Tubbo have a bad time
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Angsty Fun Times! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906231
Comments: 9
Kudos: 288
Collections: Cute MCYT





	The Lives Lost....

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr originally, but the reception it gained convinced me to move it over here too

They weren’t planning on taking lives during Doomsday, only the nation.

There weren’t any deaths needed to prove their point.

Yet, two lives were lost anyways.

During their confrontation, Techno had aimed his rocket launcher at Tommy, only planning to shoot near him and scare the kid a bit. He really wasn’t planning on killing the boy. Tommy could easily dodge the fireworks’ path of destruction— it wasn’t like he was an inexperienced fighter.

Techno truly wasn’t aiming to kill, but Tommy only stood there, frozen in place as he pulled the trigger. Like a deer in headlights. He wasn’t expecting a blur of green to run past him and in the way of the explosives.

The screams are drowned out by the voices in his head chanting for blood.

When the colors fade, all that’s left is a body and a boy cradling it. Both covered in severe burns. Despite still being alive, Tommy’s eyes held the same glassy look as Tubbo’s dead ones. A conflicted look crosses Techno’s face as he takes a step forward towards the teens before changing his mind and fleeing the scene.

The voices call him a coward.

Techno ignores them and convinces himself that his job was done as the telltale hiss of TNT fills the air.

It only takes a few minutes for L'Manberg to be reduced to a crater. Last time there was still rubble, but now there was only bedrock and stone. Nothing left to be remade.

Techno leaves with Phil, proud to have accomplished his mission— repressing any guilt he may have. The last he saw of Tommy, he was being comforted by Quackity and Fundy.

…

So why did he see the teen standing at the edge of L'Manhole when he went back for the surviving dogs? Forgetting his current mission, Techno approaches the scene.

“Theseus?” Against his better judgment, Techno had called out to the boy. The nickname had unintentionally slipped from his tongue causing both of them to freeze in place.

When Tommy turns to look at him, Techno has to stop himself from grimacing. The kid looked terrible: eyes red and puffy from presumably crying. The once bright blues were dull and lifeless— the flickers of a flame once there were now squashed by grief. “What. Come to take this from me too?”

There was no fight to Tommy’s voice, no swears spat at the end of his sentence. All that was left was a bitter quietness. “Excuse me?” Techno ignored the worry chewing at his insides.

“I read your dumb Greek Mythology book,” Tommy hisses. “I know how Theseus dies.” The teen turns away to stare back into the crater. Suddenly, Techno became all too aware of how close Tommy was to the edge. “You may be Lycodemes, but I’m no Theseus. I’m not weak like Wilbur— I won’t beg someone else to take my life.”

“Look, Tommy, why don’t you back up from the edge and we can discuss this like reasonable people?” Techno may still be angry at the kid for his betrayal, but he doesn’t want him dead.

Whipping around, Tommy jabs a finger into Techno’s chestplate, forcing him to take a few steps back. Eyes darkened and clouded with rage, Tommy growls: “You’re a fucking prick, y'know that?! You take Him from me like a coward and then have the guts to tell me to back off– "A hysterical giggle bubbles out of Tommy. "There’s nothing left for me! Everything was taken from me, Blade. My Discs. My L'Manberg…

"My Tubbo…”

Tommy visibly deflates after that, a hand flying up to his mouth to muffle a choked sob. The only thing Techno could do was watch as Tommy crumbled before him, unable to tear his eyes away. Some morbid part of his brain wondered if this is how Phil felt as he watched Wilbur’s breakdown in the button room.

Then there was singing.

_ “I heard there was a special place, where men could go and emancipate the brutality and tyranny of their rulers.” _ It took Techno a moment to realize the shaky song was coming from Tommy. The boy’s eyes were fogged over, looking at something in the distance.  _ “Well this place is real you needn’t fret! With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret! A very big and not blown up L'Manberg…” _

“Tommy?”

_ “My L'Manberg,” _

“Tommy!?”

_ “My L'Manberg,” _

“Get away from the edge!”

_ “My L'Manberg–” _

The last lyric is left unfinished at Tommy steps over the edge backwards, smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Techno had cried out the boy’s name as he launched himself towards him, but he was too late.

A thud echoes from the hole, but he can’t bring himself to look over the edge.

**_[Tommyinnit hit the ground too hard]_ **

.

.

.

_ Somewhere far away, a boy in green smiles at the arrival of the boy in red. “Finally! I was waiting for forever! Are you ready to go?” _

_ Laughing, the boy in red punches the other in the arm. “I was born ready, bitch!” _

_ They walk off together, not a single worry on their minds. _


End file.
